Snow Day
by Narutofangirl1234
Summary: Itachi loves snow and it show's one winter evening. Very OOC Itachi and everyone else. Bad title and T for Hidan's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did there would be loads of yoai.**

It was a fairly cold day in January about 17 days into the month. At this time you could find the member's of a certain evil organization curled around on the two couches by the fireplace. Yes our Akatsuki friends were currently freezing they're asses off. What do they have to say about this recent situation.

"I'm fucking cold as hell!" Hidan Shouted.

"Shut up I'm counting my money!" Kakuzu shouted back.

"Shh I'm creating a piece of art, Yeah!" Deidara complained.

"That isn't art it won't last Deidara, art last forever." Sasori explained.

"Tobi is cold sempai!" Tobi shouted .

"Would you all be quiet Konan and I are having a conversation here." Pein grumbled.

"If you don't all shut up I gonna eat you all." The dark part of Zetsu said.

"He won't." The white part said softly.

"Will to!" "Will not!" They agued.

"This is kinda boring I think I'll clean my sword." Kisame wondered out loud.

"….." Itachi just sat there looking out of the window.

"Itachi-Kun why don't you ever talk?" Tobi asked innocently.

"…" Itachi just stared at the window.

"Talk to us were kinda like family, Yeah!" Deidara declared.

"Omg!" Itachi shouted.

"Did Itachi just use text logo?" Pein asked.

"Yup he sure did! Itachi why do you look so excited?" Kisame questioned raising an eyebrow at Itachi.

Who was pretty much jumping up and down.

"IT'S SNOWING YOU ALL GET YOUR ASSES UP, GET DRESSED, AND COME OUTSIDE!" Itachi demanded.

"Why would we do that it's fucking cold out there. Like hell I'd freeze to death for some spoiled brat!" Hidan yelled at Itachi.

"But please Hidan- Sama this is the first I've seen snow before." Itachi was on the verge of tears. As soon as Hidan noticed this he gave up.

"Fine brat! Every get the fuck dressed so Itachi can play." Hidan sighed.

**15 minutes later outside**

The Akatsuki were all lined up outside the front entrance about to adventure into the uncharted land that was snow.

"Yesh I gonna make a castle first, no snowball fight, nope that won't do. What should I do first? I know I must make an igloo! Yes that's it I'll make an igloo then snowballs." Itachi yelled running out into the snow.

"Um why is Itachi acting like this?" Pein asked confused.

"Tobi wants to play with Itachi-Kun too!" Tobi ran towards Itachi.

"Well if the great Lord Itachi Uchiha likes snow and it makes him like this. Then I wanna play too!" Kisame yelled running towards the snow.

"Oh I guess it couldn't hurt. Come on Pein you know you want to." Konan said with Pein following.

"I wanna go blow up a snowman, Yeah." Deidara declared.

"I'll go show him that art last forever." Sasori declared.

"Okay we'll go too." Zetsu(s) decided.

"Come on Kakuzu let's make a snowman. The best snowman ever to beat Itachi!" Hidan yelled at Itachi.

"Do we get money if we win?" Kakuzu asked.

"Sure if you beat me old man!" Itachi yelled back.

"Were gonna kick ass!" Hidan nodded.

Our little Akatsuki friends played in the snow all day. They built forts, castles, snowmen. They also had a snowball fight Deidara and Sasori won with his explosive snowballs. Kakuzu and Hidan won the snowman building contest and won 100 dollars from everybody. Kisame and Zetsu won the fort contest. But Itachi and Tobi won the snowball fight hands down. Pein and Konan won the castle contest. In all they had a lot of fun thanks to Itachi.

Until Hidan finally realized he was cold about three hours later. He started cursing and being violent you know classic Hidan stuff.

So they all adventured into the base again, changed clothes, and settled by the fire place. There was a very rare nice, warm, fuzzy atmosphere around them. They all talked and joked like a family or really close friends. Then Tobi and Itachi got up and left to the kitchen. The group was kinda confused but were to happy and cozy to worry. Then about 10 minutes later Itachi and Tobi came out with Hot Chocolate for everybody. They all thanked Tobi and Itachi then set to a "Who can drink the most" contest. While Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Zetsu just watched.

"You know why were you so happy with the snow today?" Pein asked Itachi.

"Because back in the village was Uchiha Itachi not Itachi. I couldn't jump around or play anytime I wished. It never bothered me until I was about 7 years old and looked outside and saw kids playing in the snow. At first I thought they were insane it was like 10 degrees outside. But I saw the faces on the children they looked so happy and joyful without a care in the world. I asked my mom and dad if I could play in the snow too but they told me

"Uchiha's don't do such stupid and pointless things."

were the words my father spoke. Ever since then I've wanted to play in the snow. I never could I was always surrounded by somebody. When I heard Deidara say we were like family I realized that I trusted you all enough to let my inner child out. So I did and it had an amazing effect on us all if I do say so myself." By now everyone had gathered around Itachi. Who could blame then The great Uchiha Itachi was talking about his life.

"Well we are family here, Yeah!" Deidara spoke.

"Yea we are." Sasori agreed with Deidara for once.

"Tobi is part of the family too!" Tobi shouted.

"Hell yea were family!" Hidan cursed.

"I would sell most of you still." Kakuzu added.

"We are a family aren't we." Pein said.

"Yea we kinda are." Konan agreed.

"We both agree." Zetsu(s) finally said.

"Okay but I don't wanna share a room." Kisame smiled.

Yes they were crazy, psychotic, cursing, people eating, blowing up, making puppets, saying pain a lot, only girl, emo snow loving, money lover, good boy family.

**Man this took me like forever to write. But I wanted to write it ever since I heard **_**Jump Rope by Blue October.**_** It popped into my head randomly and I wrote it. With the Zetsu thing I'm not sure how to put that because he's kinda like two people so…..yea. I hoped you liked this and have a nice day 0/-\0 **


End file.
